You're Eye
by Park Hyun-Re ChanBaek
Summary: Sebenarnya ia tampan, tapi...kacamatanya yg membuat ia 'dikucilkan' *gak bisa bikin summary* BaekYeol/ChanBaek-nyerempet rate M Jangan lupa ripiu
1. Chapter 1

**You're Eye**

**Cast: **BaekYeol

**Rating: **T+ XD

**Genre: **YAOI, Typho(s), Romance, OOC(mungkin._.v), pendeek, GJ, School life, DKK

**Disclaimer: **BaekYeol punyanya diri mereka sendiri, SM, dan God, butt this ff punyaku (~^o^)~

**A/N: **Lloha-lloha(?) author bawa ff baru nih. Sebenernya ff ini terinspirasi dr salah satu komik kesukaan author. Tp sama author dimodifikasi(?) dikit. Author harap, reader-reader sekalian suka y \(^o^)/ Dan ff ini bener-bener punya author. Sebenernya di blog orang lain, ad yang bikin ff kayak gini. Tapi author ga PLAGIAT. Ini bener-bener author bikin dari kepala+nyonto komik yang author suka #but dimodifikasi dikit._.v.

Reader-reader sekalian tlong kalian panggil ak 'chingu' atau 'Vina' aj ya. Soalnya klo aku dipanggil 'author', kurang pantas aj :3. Terus vina mau minta maaf kalau ff 'Romantic Kitchen' nya jelek bin aneh. Chingu akan berusaha biar bisa bikin ff yang ga jelek bin aneh lagi, jeongmael minhaeyo (_ _).

Terus ap lagi ya…oh iya, kalau ada yang belum ngerti sama ff ku yang 'School Dinner' ngomong aj ne? vina ga ngegigit koq #madsud? :3 Tlong tetap berikan vina saran dan kritik-kritikan kalian ne?

**PLEASE NO BASH, PLAGIAT, DKK**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE ME OR CHARA IN HERE?! JUST LEAVE IT**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Exo BaekYeol Shipper present**

**You're Eye**

**.**

**~BaekYeol~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

.

.

**Baekhyun POV**

'_hyung_, kau sudah menemukan bukunya' Tanya Kyungsoo padaku. 'belum Kyungsoo, aish' ucapku frustasi. 'ah, itu dia _hyung_' ucap Kyungsoo sambil menunjuk-nunjuk buku yang di atas

'aiish, kenapa buku itu tinggi sekali' ucapku sambil mencoba meraih buku tersebut. Tiba-tiba ada sebuah tangan yang meraih buku tersebut. Kuputar badanku dan ada _namja_ yg (supeeeer)tinggi. Kuakui wajahnya tampan. Dia memakai kacamata hitam yang… tebal?

'inikan buku yang mau kau ambil' ucapnya sambil menyodorkan buku tebal berwarna biru muda. 'i…iya, terima kasih' ucapku sambil menerima buku yang ia sodorkan padaku dan membungkuk

Setelah itu ia membungkuk dan pergi. '_hyung_!' ucap Kyungsoo sambil menepuk punggungku. Aku terlonjak kaget 'siapa dia Kyungsoo?' Tanyaku kepada Kyungsoo

'ooh, dia itu Park Chanyeol. Dia anak yang paling rajin. Nanti kau akan sekelas dengannya _hyung_. Tapi sayang, dia dikucilkan oleh siswa/siswi disini. Karna dia jelek dan menyedihkan' ucap Kyungsoo dengan raut muka yang sedih. Aku mengusap punggungnya lembut

'padahal dia baik _hyung_. Tapi aku tidak tau, mengapa ia sangat di kucilkan oleh murid-murid disini. Yang dekat dengannya hanya sedikit. Itu pun teman-temannya yang sudah kenal dengannya sejak kecil. Yaitu Kai, Suho, Kris, Sehun, dan Chen. Mereka semua adalah teman sepermainnya Chanyeol dulu. Teman-teman Chanyeol sangat terkenal disini. Mereka termasuk Pangeran disini. Tetapi banyak yang tidak setuju kalau Chanyeol bergaul dengan Pangeran sekolah disini'

'ooh begitu. Lalu kenapa kau sedih eoh? Kau suka denganya' ucapku sambil mengusap punggungnya lagi. 'a…ani _hyung_, hanya saja ak tidak terima saja. Dia kan tidak salah apa-apa-. Mengapa harus dikucilkan' jawab Kyungso sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya imut

'hahaha…_ne-ne arraseo_' ucapku sambil tertawa pelan

'ayo _hyung_, kuantar kau ke kelas barumu' ucapnya sambil tersenyum dan menarik tanganku untuk meninggalkan perpustakaan

Aku belum memperkenalkan diriku pada kalian y? Namaku adalah Byun Baekhyun, kalian bisa memanggilku Baekhyun. Umurku 18 tahun. Sekarang aku duduk di bangku kelas XIIB. Aku pindah ke _Art SM High School_ karna aku mendapatkan beasiswa dari sekolahku dulu. Kyungsoo adalah sahabatku yang juga mendapat beasiswa dr sekolah kami dulu. Tapi kami beda kelas dan beda umur. Dia kelas XIA dan berumur 17 thn. Sekolah ini sangat indah dan hebat. Sekolah ini adalah sekolah yang paling besar dan paling diminati oleh semua orang. Semua artis ternama adalah lulusan sekolah ini. Contohnya Boa, , dan masih banyak lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah sampai dikelasku, aku langsung memilih tempat duduk di pojok kanan di belakang. Karna disana dekat dengan jendela. Jadi ak bisa melihat keluar kalau aku sedang bosan dengan pelajarannya #ya ilah, oppa modus XD

.

.

**KRIIIING KRIIIING **

.

.

Setelah bunyi bel berbunyi masuklah guru tinggi, cantik, dan…sepertinya dia baik, sepertinya-_-

Setelah itu ia menyuruhku untuk memperkenalkan diriku. Lalu aku berdiri dan berjalan santai ke depan kelas 'anneyeong hasseo, nae Byun Baekhyun bla bla bla' ucapku sambil membungkuk. 'terima kasih Baekhyun atas perkenalanmu tadi. Perkenalkan namaku Sooyoung _songsaenim_. Silahkan kembali ketempatmu' ucap Sooyoung _songsaenim_. Setelah kududukkan diriku ditempatku, ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu. Disana terlihat namja yang(supeer)tinggi dan memakai kacamata hitam yang(tidak kalah supeer)tebal. Eh? Bukannya dia itu namja yang tadi y?

Namja itu berjalan ke Sooyoung _songsaenim_ sambil membawa berlembar-lembar kertas. Sepertinya dia benar-benar pintar y?

Lalu ia berjalan ke arahku. Kulihat sebelahku, ternyata kosong. Dan ternyata(lagi)namja itu duduk disebelahku. 'anneyeong hasseo, nae Byun Baekhyun imnida. Kau bisa panggil aku Baekhyun' ucapku padanya sambil menjulurkan tanganku kearahnya 'anneyeong ha…hasseo nae Pa…Park Chanyeol imnida. Ba…Bangapta' ucapnya sambil menjabat tanganku. 'besar sekali tangannya dan suaranya bass sekali. Tapi tetap lembut. Dan tangannya…hangat' batinku

Aku tersenyum ke arahnya. Dan Chanyeol membalas senyumanku. Senyumannya memperlihat kan deretan gigi yang putih nan rapi miliknya

.

**Deg~**

.

'mengapa aku berdebar' batinku sambil memalingkan wajahku darinya. 'wae?' Tanya Chanyeol padaku 'gwe…gwenchana Chanyeol' jawabku yang masih memalingkan wajahku. 'ooh…God, what happening whit me?!' batinku

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Skip Time**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KRIIING KRIIIING**

Akhirnya bel istirahat yang kutunggu-tunggu berbunyi juga. Kuakui Sooyoung _songsaenim_ sangat menyenangkan. Tetapi pelajaran yang ia ajarkan kepadaku tidak ada yang nyantol-nyantol(?). Ia mengajar pelajaran Sosiologi. Untung saja sebelahku Chanyeol yang pintar dan baik hati. Ia bisa menjelaskan semuanya padaku

Dan hal-hal yang ia jelaskan padaku langsung membuatku mengerti. Beda sekali dengan Sooyoung _songsaenim_-_-. Dia mengajariku dengan sangat-sangat lembut dan pelan. Kadang kala ia mengajariku sambil bercanda. Ia sangat baik. Tapi mengapa ia dikucilkan. Padahal ia tampan lo. Aku ingin sekali membantunya. Tapi bagaimana caranya ?

'_hyung_, apa yang kau pikirkan _eoh_?' Tanya Kyungsoo kepadaku. 'anak kecil tidak boleh tau :P' jawabku sambil menjulurkan lidahku. 'aish, _hyung_ jahat' jawab Kyungsoo sambil melipat tangannya di dada dan mempoutkan bibirnya lucu

'_aigoo~, neomo-neomo kyeopta~_' ucapku sambil mencubit pipi Kyungsoo 'aaa~ hahit(sakit) _hyung_'

'hehehe…_mian_. Ayo kita kekantin Kyungsoo' ajakku kepadanya 'oke :D'-Kyungsoo-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Skip Time XP**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kubaringkan tubuh mungilku di tempat tidurku. Kupejamkan mataku, dan terlihat ada seorang _namja_ yang mempunyai senyum lima jari, berwajah tampan, tinggi, dan…baik hati

Mengapa aku harus teru-terusan memikirkannya? Mungkin karna aku ingin membantunya ya?

Aku ingin sekali membantunya. Ingin, ingiiin sekali. Tapi bagaimana caranya?

Kubuka kembali kelopak mataku. Lalu kududukkan tubuhku di tempat belajar. Mungkin ada komik atau novel yang membuatku menarik. 'You re Eyes'…hmm..sepertinya menarik

Kubaca komik itu, dan pada saat ditengah-tengah…

.

.

_'__hey, coba kau lepas kacamatamu'_

_'__ta…tapi'_

_'__aah..lama'_

_SRET_

_~Deg~_

_'__ke…kenapa?'_

_'__ka…kau tampan sekali'_

.

.

_Namja_ yang ada di komik itu benar-benar tampan. Meskipun komik itu tidak berwarna, bisa kubayangkan matanya yang biru itu sangat indah. Kututup komik itu dan berpikir sejenak. Hmm…bagaimana kalau aku menyuruh Chanyeol untuk melepas kacamatanya ya?

Oke, akan kucoba

Kuletakkan komik tersebut dan mengganti baju dengan piyama yang hangat. Setelah siap untuk tidur, langsung kurebahkan tubuhku ke ranjangku yang empuk

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

Akhirnya selesai juga chap 1 *lap ingus(?)*

Mian klo vina bikin ff baru, sedangkan 'School Dinner' tak terurus._.v

Mian*lagi* kalau banyak scene _**Skip**_** Time**nya XD

Vina janji deh, secepat mungkin vina bakalan update lg. Yang penting, reader-reader sekalian msh mau meripiuw ff vina \(^o^)/

Buat info, vina mau bikin 2 ff baru *tebar bunga bangKai(?)* yg satu genre Humor(gagal)+Romance(mungkin ad, tp juga gagal)+rate T. yang satunya Romance+Supernatural+rate M huahahaha *ketawa ngeri(?) bareng Chanyeol #plaaak*

Hayo yg minta exo NC'an, wajib baca ne kekekeke~~

Yg buat humor, ada sesi tanya+jawab nya. So reader-reader sekalian hrs ngasih pertanyaan. Kalian blh nanya ap aj ama member exo. Yg penting msh ada kaitannya sama couple-couple exo ne :3 DAN HARUS OFFICIAL COUPLE, NO CRACK PAIR

Oh y satu lagi. Sorry banget klo vina baru bisa update sekarang. Soallnya bulan ini mw UTS+keg. sekolah yg makin lama mkn banyak. Jeongmael mianhaeyo *bow* (_ _)

Akhir kata…

Monggo di ripiuw (~^o^)~


	2. Chapter 2

**You're Eye**

**Cast : BaekYeol/ChanBaek & Hyun-re (OC/author XD)**

**Rating : T+ **

**Genre : YAOI, Typho(s), Romance, OOC(mungkin._.v), pendeek, GJ, School life, Humor (slight?), DKK**

**Disclaimer :Cast disini punya diri mereka sendiri, SM, and God. buut this ef ef punya Hyunre cetar membahana nyiehehe~ #ditipuk reader  
**

**A/N: langsung saja baca XD  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PLEASE DON'T PLAGIAT, BASH, FLAME, DKK**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE ME, CAST/CHARA, AND YAOI ?! JUST GO AWAY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Park Hyun-re present**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**You're Eye**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ChanBaek/Exo~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading \(^o^)/**

**.**

**.**

"Hyuuuuung, irreonaaa" ucap yeoja manis tapi tomboy itu sambil menarik selimut hyungnya itu. "aiiish, nanti aja napa?! kan minguu, masih jam 7 juga. hush hush" ucap namja manis nan imut itu sambil menarik kembali selimutnya. Hyunre -yeoja manis tapi tomboy- menghela nafasnya. emang paling susah bangunin hyung satunya ini. "hyuung, ada yang dateng noh. dia tinggi ga kayak elu pendek, tapi culun. eh kalo diliat-liat lagi ganteng sih. trus dia keliatan pinter ani jenius ga kayak elu. namanya eegyeol ato apa kek gitu gue lupa. samperin gih" ucap Hyunre dengan tampang WaTaDos

.

.

.

SREEK

.

.

.

Baekhyun -namja manis nan imut- menyibakkan selimutnya kasar. ia menatap ke dongsaengnya yang kurang ajar itu dengan tatapan membunuh. Hyunre yang ditatapan seperti itu malah tertawa #sorry, rada-rada sarap-_-# "puas loo?! udah ngata-ngatain gue pagi-pagi, ganggu gue tidur lagi. suruh dia masuk nape" ucap Baekhyun jengkel dan menutupi tubuh mungilnya dengan selimut

.

.

.

"eehmm...kalo ak ganggu, aku pulang aja deh"

.

.

SREEEK

.

.

.

"Chanyeol!" ucap Baekhyun sambil menyibakkan selimutnya(lagi). Chanyeol cuma nunjukin senyum lima jarinya sambil nenteng ransel itemnya. Hyunre pun menghampiri Chanyeol dan menepuk pundak Chanyeol "hyung tunggu disini ya, aku mau ambil minum sama camilan dibawah. atu lagi, mian kalo hyungku kecil, o'on, ama pendek. asupan gizinya kurang" ucap Hyunre enteng sambil nge-smirk. dianya udah nyiapin seribu(?) kaki buat kabur. oh ama tutup telinga juga. takut-takut kalo hyungnya tereak-tereak kagak jelas

"WOOOY, DASAR DONGSAENG KURANG AJAR. MAU GUE PITES LUU. UDAH GA MAU HIDUP YE LUU?!" yaak, itulah permisa. jurus(?) 10 oktaf Baekhyun keluar. untung aja dirumah Baekhyun cuma ada dia ama Hyunre. ortunya Baekhyun lagi ke Jepang, ada urusan ama sodara sepupu

Baekhyun mau ngejar Hyunre tapi ga bisa, Hyunre udah ilang sambil ketawa-ketiwi ga jelas muehehehe~

"hehehe..kalian lucu ya" ucap Chanyeol -yang dari tadi kagak diperhatiin- sambil ngekikik. Baekhyun yang baru sadar klo ada tiang jemuran #plaaak# Chanyeol, langsung ngadep/ngeliat Chanyeol

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

O_O = ekspresi Baekhyun sekarang waktu liat Chanyeol. mau tau kenapa?! oke biar author aja yang jelasin, Baekhyun lagi sibuk membulatkan(?) matanya yang sipitnya minta ampun dah

Chanyeol memakai baju kotak-kotak biru (bukan Chen yee XD #disetrum#) dan celana jeans biru. baju kotak-kotaknya tadi dimasukin ke celana jeansnya. trus kerahnya dikancing gitu. pake kacamata item yang wuiiiih tuebel banget daah. atu lagi rambutnya disisir tengah (pleasee jangan dibayangin ;AA;)

.

.

.

.

.

"Baek"

.

"..."

.

"Baekhyun"

.

"..."

.

"BYUN BAEKHYUUUUUN" tereak Chanyeol ke Baekhyun

.

"w-wa-wae?!" ucap Baekhyun gelagapan. "aiiish, kau kenapa eoh?! melihatku seperti melihat apa saja" ucap Chanyeol sambil melipat kedua tangan di dadanya. **'gimana gue kagak ngeliat elu sampe segitunya, kalo penampilan elu kayak gitu-_- Tuhaan makan apa dia hari ini QAAQ' **batin Baekhyun miris

"ee-eehhm..Chan, lu tunggu dulu disini ya. gue mau mandi dulu" ucap Baekhyun sambil berjalan ke kamar mandi. Chanyeol cuma ngangguk aja

Chanyeol melihat kamar Baekhyun. **'indah'** itulah kata-kata yang Chanyeol berikan untuk kamar Baekhyun. kamar Baekhyun berwarna biru langit, sangat indah di mata Chanyeol. kamar Baekhyun ber-aroma strawberry. **'seperti wangi Baekhyun'** batin Chanyeol. Chanyeol melihat foto di meja belajar Baekhyun. di foto itu Baekhyun sedang merangkul yeoja paruh baya cantik yang ada di kanannya, dan dikiri Baekhyun ada Hyunre. **'mungkin itu ibu Baekhyun'** ucap Chanyeol. tiba-tiba Chanyeol tersenyum. Chanyeol tersenyum karna melihat senyuman Baekhyun yang menurutnya imut itu

.

.

CEKLEK

.

.

pintu kamar Baekhyun terbuka dan masuklah yeoja manis sambil membawa nampan yang berisikan 2 gelas jus jeruk dan beberapa camilan. Chanyeol segera menaruh kembali foto tadi ke tempatnya

"hyung, aku taruh disini ya. annyeong" ucap Hyunre setelah menaruh nampan tadi ke meja kecil Baekhyun dan langsung keluar dari kamar Baekhyun. Chanyeol hanya menganggukkan kepalanya

Chanyeol berjalan kearah meja kecil itu dan mengeluarkan bukunya untuk dibaca sebentar #maklum, anak rajin B)

.

.

.

.

CEKLEK

.

.

.

pintu kamar mandi Baekhyun terbuka, Chanyeol pun melihat ke arah kamar mandi tersebut **'GLEK'** Chanyeol menelan liurnya kasar. Baekhyun keluar kamar mandi dengan keadaan...yang sexy (menurutnya). Baekhyun menggunakkan kaos putih polos dan tipis, hingga memperlihatkan...uhkk...nipple imutnya. lehernya yang putih pun terekspos, sangat menggiurkan. rambutnya yang basah membuat ia tambah saxy. **'Glek'** sekali lagi Chanyeol menelan liurnya kasar

"Chan, lu gpp" ucap Baekhyun sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya tepat dimuka Chanyeol. "e-eh? gu-gue gpp kok. cuma kaget aj" jawab Chanyeol asal. Baekhyun hanya membulatkan bibirnya

setelah itu Baekhyun mengambil buku-bukunya dan duduk disebelah Chanyeol. biarkan 2 orang ini bermesraan dengan laptop dan buku-buku mereka ne?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Chan, lo mau g nemenin gue ke mall? bentaarr aja" ucap Baekhyun sambil memohon kepada Chanyeol. Mereka sudah menyelesaikan tugas-tugas mereka. Baekhyun ingin melaksanakan rencananya untuk me-_make over_ Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang sedang merapikan buku-bukunya, melihat kearah Baekhyun

.

**GLEK**

.

Chanyeol menelan liurnya kasar. bagaimana tidak, Baekhyun sedang memperlihatkan _puppy eyes_nya kepada Chanyeol. **'kenapa ia imut sekali eoh?' **batin Chanyeol "e-ehm..kenapa kau mengajakku Baek? kan ada adikmu?" ucap Chanyeol. "adik gue?! Hyunre madsud lo?! ah..enggak-enggak. yang ada duit gue ludes juga" ucap Baekhyun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. **'Tuhaaan bantu akuu, dia terlalu imut QAAQ' **batin Chanyeol tersiksa. gimana enggak, bibir Baekhyun yang mungil dan berwarna merah _cherry_ itu sungguh menggugah selera(?)

"e-ehhm..oke-oke. aku temenin. tapi jangan lama-lama ya?" ucap Chanyeol kepada Baekhyun

"yeeeay.."teriak Baekhyun bahagia. Baekhyun pun refleks memeluk Chanyeol. Chanyeol pun kaget, ia pun membalas pelukan Baekhyun. **'harum sekali tubuhnya. seperti anak kecil' **batin Chanyeol. **'****manly sekali wanginya' **batin Baekhyun juga. mereka pun tetap berpelukan. mereka sama-sama menghirup aroma rubuh mereka sambil memejamkan mata mereka. sampai tiba-tiba...

.

.

CEKLEK

.

.

"hyung gue-" ucapan Hyunre terputus, karna hyungnya sedang berpelukan mesra dengan namja tinggi yang ia temui tadi, ia pun dengan cepat mengeluarkan smartphone hitamnya, **'kejadian langka niih, harus diabadikan. mueheheh~' **batin Hyunre sambil memotret Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang sedang berpelukan

merasa ada seseorang, Baekhyun pun membuka matanya. lalu ia memebelalakan mata sipitnya. dengan cepat, ia melepas pelukannya. "WOOY! NGAPAIN LUU?" tereak Baekhyun sambil mendekati Hyunre. Hyunre yang tau akan ada datangnya bahaya, langsung berlari, menuruni tangga dan keluar dari rumah. sebelum keluar dari rumah ia berteriak "MIAN GANGGU HYUNG, GUE CABUT DULU YEEE"

.

.

BLAAM

.

.

"aiish, dasar dongsaeng kurang ajar. awas lu pulang, gue pites lu" ucap Baekhyun frustasi. Chanyeol pun mendekati Baekhyun, "jadi pergi ga?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun pun melihat ke Chanyeol "jadi, bentar ya. aku ganti baju dulu" ucap Baekhyun sambil membuka kaos putihnya. Chanyeol yang melihat hal itu membelalakan matanya. **'oh Tuhaaan, kuatkan aku. apakah ia tak malu eoh? lihat tubuhnya yang putih bersih itu, seperti bayi. oh lihat apa itu, nipplenya imut sekali'** ucap Chanyeol...uhuk..mesum?!

Chanyeol pun memalingkan mukanya. ia tidak tahan untuk melihat kelanjutannya(?). "sorry lama, oh sebelum pergi. gue pengen lo dandan dulu kayak gue. biar ganteng" ucap Baekhyun sambil menyeret(?) Chanyeol untuk duduk. "e-eh, g usah deh. kalo kamu malu, aku g usah ikut" ucap Chanyeol. "ssstt..mending lo diem aja deh" ucap Baekhyun kepada Chanyeol. Chanyeol pun pasrah. ia pun mengangguk kan kepalanya. Baekhyun tersenyum menang

setelah itu, Baekhyun membuka kancing kemeja Chanyeol. g semua, cuma bagian kerah sama yg paling atas. kalo reader-reader pasti buka semua tuh kancing kemjanya XD #dibakar reader# lalu mengeluarkan kemeja itu dari jeans Chanyeol. lalu ia sedikit mengacak-acak rambut Chanyeol. **'gini aja udah cukup' **batin Baekhyun. setelah itu ia mendorong Chanyeol ke depan kaca besar miliknya. "gimana?! baguskan" ucap Baekhyun senang. "wuaaaah, ini aku Baekhyun. tampan sekali eoh?" ucap Chanyeol kepada Baekhyun

.

CHUP

.

Chanyeol mengecup pipi Baekhyun. **'DEG'** jantung Baekhyun berdetak lebih cepat. antara kaget, shock, dan...senang? lalu pipinya merona manis  
. "itu tanda terima kasihku untukmu Baek" ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum manis. Baekhyun pun menundukkan kepalanya, ia malu untuk bertatapan dengan Chanyeol **'ada apa denganku, mengapa jantungku berdetak lebih cepat?' **batin Baekhyun

"Baek, kamu ga papa?" ucap Chanyeol. "e-e-eh..aku ga papa kok. ayo kita berangkat" ucap Baekhyun sambil mengambil tasnya. "kita naik taksi aja ya?" ucap Baekhyun sambil berjalan ke pintu rumahnya. Chanyeol mengikutinya di belakang. "ga usah, aku bawa mobil kok. naik mobilku aja" ucap Chanyeol. "g usah Chan, nanti aku ngerepotin kamu. kan aku yang ngajak" ucap Baekhyun sambil keluar dari ruamahnya dengan Chanyeol dibelakanganya. "ga papa, kajja" ucap Chanyel sambil menggandeng tangan Baekhyun

setelah sampai di mobil Chanyeol, Baekhyun cengo. gimana enggak, didepannya sekarang ada Audi (bener g tulisanya) berwarna hitam elegan. keren deh singkatnya

setelah itu Chanyeol membukakan pintu untuk Baekhyun, Baekhyun pun masuk ke mobil Chanyeol. setelah menutup pintu Baekhyun, Chanyeol sedikit berlari untuk masuk ke mobilnya. setelah masuk ke mobil, Chanyeol menyalakan mobilnya dan menjalankannya dengan kecepatan sedang

.

.

.

.

.

setelah sampai, Baekhyun mengajak Chanyeol ke tempat baju. ia beniat akan membelikan baju untuk Chanyeol. biar tambah kece appaku XDD. setelah meneukan yang pas, Baekhyun mendorong Chanyeol ke dalam kamar pas untuk mencoba semua pakaian yang Baekhyun pilih untuk Chanyeol. stelah menunggu beberapa menit, akhirnya Chanyeol keluar dengan keadaan...tampan

ia memakai baju berwarna biru dengan celana jeans berwarna biru gelap dan memakai sepatu kets berwarna putih. Baekhyun yang melihat hal itu pun merona manis **'aiish, kenapa mukaku seperti terbakar eoh' **batin Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri

setelah itu Baekhyun menyuruh Chanyeol untuk mencoba baju yang lain. setelah beberapa menit(lagi), Chanyeol keluar

ia menggunakan kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna biru(lagi) dengan jeans biru terang selutut dan sepatu kets berwana putih(lagi). kemeja tadi dilipat hingga memperlihatkan ototnya yang lumayan besar. Baekhyun yang melihat Chanyeol berpenampilan seperti itu hanya bisa membulatkan matanya dan membuka mulutnya. intinya dia cengo. ia tidak pernah menyangka, bahwa seorang Park Chanyeol yang terkenal culun bin aneh, bisa setampan dan se-sexy ini (menurut Baekhyun). setelah membersihkan ilernya yang tumveh-tumveh(?), Baekhyun akhirnya menyuruh Chanyeol untuk mencoba yang lain

.

.

.

.

.

.

**1 jam kemudian**

.

.

.

.

.

.

setelah mencoba dan membeli semua baju untuk Chanyeol, Baekhyun membawa Chanyeol ke tempat kaca mata. sebenarnya Baekhyun ingin membeli banyak baju untuk Chanyeol. tapi ia sudah tidak kuat untuk melihat Chanyeol yang tampan dan sexy. serasa ia ingin mimisan di tempat karna ke-sexyan Chanyeol #lebay lu Baek-_-#plaaak#abaikan#

Baekhyun berencana akan membelikan Chanyeol kontak lens, karna kalau Chanyeol memakai kaca mata, ketampananya kurang lengkap. Baekhyun memilih kontak lens yang transparan. karna warna mata Chanyeol sudah sangat cocok untuk ketampanannya. Chanyeol awalnya tidak mau memakai kontak lens, karna ia taku merasa aneh. Baekhyun yang tidak mau kalah, akhirnya mengeluarkan jurusnya, yaitu _aegyo_. Chanyeol pun pasrah, karna ke-_aegyo_an Baekhyun. setelah menunggu Chanyeol memakai kontak lens, Chanyeol pun akhirnya keluar

.

.

**DEG DEG**

.

.

**'omoooo, kenapa ia sangat tampan sekali eoooh? QAAQ' **batin Baekhyun setelah melihat perubahan Chanyeol yang sangat tragiiis(?). susah deh njelasinnya reader-reader sekalian, author sampe pusing ToT. Chanyeol memakai kemeja kotak-kotak birunya tadi dengan celana jeans biru gelap beserta sepatu kets berwarna biru. wajahnya yang memang dari sononya ganteng, kelihatan tambah ganteng tanpa kaca mata. Baekhyun pun memalingkan mukanya, karna ia benar-benar tidak kuat. penjaga toko kaca mata disitu aja udah tereak-tereak ga jelas. serasa ada maling jemuran barusan lewat *laah*

**'Dag, Dig, Dug, Dag, Dig, Dug...haduuuuh kenapa gue jadi dag dig dug gini' **batin Baekhyun tersiksa XD

"Baek, kamu ga papa?" ucap Chanyeol sambil mengelus pipi putih Baekhyun yang udah kelap-kelip ga jelas kayak lampu stop'an

penjaga toko kaca mata disana langsung pingsan semua sambil mimisan, fujoshi semua to XD

"e-eh? ak-aku ga papa kok. hehehe..." ucap Baekhyun gugup sambil tersenyum manis. Chanyeol trus senyum manis, malah bikin Baekhyun dag dig dug ga jelas lagi

"ayo kita beli es krim Baek, sekalian istirahat" ucap Chanyeol sambil menggandeng Baekhyun. ya ampun Chanyeol, harusnya lo liat Baekhyun sekarang. dia udah merah tambah merah lagi tuh muka, udah kayak kepiting rebus. mereka pun berjalan ke parkiran mobil, karna Chanyeol punya langganan toko es krim. selama perjalan ke parkiran, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun jadi bahan tontonan. ada yang motret-motret mereka, ada yang teriak g jelas dan lain-lainnya.

setelah sampai diparkiran, Chanyeol membukakan pintu mobil untuk Baekhyun. setelah Baekhyun masuk ke mobil, Chanyeol menutup pintu mobil dan mask ke mobil. ia pun menjalankan mbilnya dengan kecepatan sedang

.

.

.

selama perjalanan ke toko es krim, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun ngobrol sambil bercanda. kadang-kadang Chanyeol mengelus pipi Baekhyun atau mengusap kepala Baekhyun lembut. dan hal itu membuat Baekhyun blushing ga jelas

setelah sampai ke toko es krim, Chanyeol langsung menggandeng tangan Baekhyun dan membawanya masuk ke toko es krim. lalu mereka mencari tempat duduk yang pas

setelah itu datanglah seorang pelayan dan menunjukkan buku menu kepada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun

"Baek, kamu mau pesen apa? disini ada cake juga kok. tenang, nanti aku yang bayar. sekalian ngucapin terima kasih buat kamu" ucap Chanyeol kepada Baekhyun sambil senyum

"hhmm...aku pesen _strawberry shortcake_nya satu sama es krim _strawberry_ ukuran sedang" ucap Baekhyun sambil nyerahin buku menunya ke pelayan tadi

"hhmmm...kalau kau pesen_cheese cake_nya satu sama es krim pisang ukuran sedang" ucap Chanyeol sambil nyerahin buku menu ke pelayannya tadi

"pesanan anda akan datang tuan, mohon tunggu sebentar" ucap pelayan tersebut sambil berlalu pergi

"Baek, kayaknya kamu suka banget ya sama stoberi?" tanya Chanyeol kepada Baekhyun

"iya Chan, soalnya stroberi itu rasanya manis-manis gimanaaa gitu" ucap Baekhyun sambil menampilkan _eye smile_nya

"oo...pantes aja" ucap Chanyeol sambil senyum

"emang kenapa Chan?" tanya Baekhyun balik

"hehehe...katanya stoberi itu manis ya? sama dong kayak kamu. kamu kan juga manis-manis gimanaaa gitu" ucap Chanyeol senyum manis

.

.

**BLUUSH~**

.

.

Baekhyun pun mukanya kayak habis dikeroyok orang. merah-merah g jelas gitu

"go-gombal ah" ucap Baekhyun sambil nundukin mukanya

"lo?! Bener kok, ngapain aku bohong coba" ucap Chanyeol sambil nge-yakinin kalau Baekhyun itu manis

"permisi, ini pesanan anda tuan" ucap seorang pelayan sambil membawa pesanan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Setelah menaruh semua pesanan Chanyeol sama Baekhyun, pelayan tadi ngangguk dulu baru pergi. Chanyeol juga ikut ngangguk sambil senyum

Baekhyun yang baru sadar kalau pesanannya udah datang, langsung nyamber ntuh es krim. Ia makan lahap banget, kayak ga ada esok hari. Chanyeol yang ngeliat hal itu, cuma cekikikan **'ya ampun Tuhaaan, dia unyu banget QAQ' **ucap Chanyeol dalam hati sambil ngeliat Baekhyun makan es krim

"Baek, ada es krim tuh" ucap Chanyeol sambil ngusap bibir Baekhyun lembut

.

.

**BLUSH~~**

.

.

Baekhyun pun mukanya langsung panas alias blushing. Trus Baekhyun langsung nundukin kepalanya lagi. Dia ga kuat broo

Chanyeol pun menjilat bekas es krim yang ada di bibir Baekhyun tadi **'hhmm….manis' **batin Chanyeol sambil senyum. Sebenernya dia juga blushing, tapi ga separah Baekhyun. Dia blushing karna, bibir Baekhyun itu lembuuut banget. Pengen banget dia ngelumat bibir _cherry _nan mungil itu. Tapi dia harus tahan itu semua. Belum waktunya broo

"hehehe…emang manis es krimnya. Tapi yang bikin manis itu es krimnya atau…**bibirnya**?!" tanya Chanyeol sambil senyum manis

.

.

**BLUUSH~**

.

.

Again and again. Baekhyun blushing again and again #apaan sih# Haduuuh Yeol, elo harusnya liat Baekhyun sekarang. Dia udah pengen tereak sekencang-kencangnya gara-gara perbuatan elo tadi, sekarang lo ngomong gitu?! Bikin dia nge-fly tau ga?!

Okee, lupakan

Baekhyun pun menutup mukanya yang kayak kepiting rebus itu. Lalu dia cuma bilang makasih ke Chanyeol karna perbuatan dan omongannya tadi

Setelah menyelesaikan tugas blushingnya(?), Baekhyun langsung makan es krimnya lagi sama cakenya tadi. Setelah dua insan itu selesai, Chanyeol langsung menggandeng tangan Baekhyun dan kembali ke mobilnya untuk mengantarkan Baekhyun pulang

Pertamanya Baekhyun nolak untuk diantar sama Chanyeol, takut ngerepotin, lagian ini udah malem. Tapi Chanyeol ngotot sambil berotot(?). Baerhyun pun pasrah, ia pun menganggukkan kepalanya. Chanyeol pun tersenyum senang. dia pun membukakan pintu mobil untuk Baekhyun, setelah Baekhyun masuk ke mobil, Chanyeol langsung menutup pintu dan masuk ke mobilnya. ia pun menjalankan mobilnya santai sambil menikmati pemandangan Korea pada malam hari

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

setealh sampai di rumah Baekhyun, Chanyeol langsung memberhentikan mobilnya dan membukakan pintu bagi Baekhyun. serasa Baekhyun itu tuan putri ya?

"Chan, kamu mau masuk dulu ato enggak?" -Baekhyun-

"hhmm...pengennya Baek. tapi ini udah malem. lagian kita kan besok udah harus sekolah. kan kamu capek" -Chanyeol-

"ehhm..iya juga sih, kamu pasti juga capek ya? ya udah gomawo ya buat hari ini. oh jangan lupa, besok ke sekolah jangan pake kaca mata, trus gayanya jangan kaya dulu lagi. harus kayak gini ya?" -Baekhyun-

"ne, **kyeopta** **Baekhyunnie**" ucap Chanyeol sambil mengusap kepala Baekhyun lembut

**BLUUSH~~**

muka Baekhyun pun blushing lagi, dan...**Baekhyunnie**...**kyeopta**...sebutan manis buat Baekhyun?, Baekhyun pun menundukkan kepalanya. Chanyeol yang melihat hal itu pun tersenyum menang. dasar jail-_- #plaak

"Baek, cepetan masuk gih. udaranya dingin. kamu kan ga kuat dingin" -Chanyeol-

"e-ehhm...iya Chan. kamu juga ceptan pulang ya" -Baekhyun-

"aku baru mau pulang kalau kamu udah masuk ke rumah dengan selamat(?)" ucap Chanyeol dengan sedikit ngawur

"e-eh?" ucap Baekhyun bingung, ia pun berjalan ke pintu rumahnya

"Baek, tunggu"

"kenapa Cha-

**GREP**

Baekhyun kaget. pada saat ia membalikkan badannya, tiba-tiba Chanyeol memeluknya. mukanya pun jadi merah lagi. seneng banget ya ama warna merah #plaak

"gomawo ya buat hari ini, aku seneng banget. gomawo...Baekhyunnie" ucap Chanyeol sambil mempererat pelukannya

Baekhyun pun membalas pelukan Chanyeol. ia tyersenyum senang karna bisa dipeluk Chanyeol

"n-ne Chan. cheonma" ucap Baekhyun gugup

Chanyeol pun melepaskan pelukannya. dan Baekhyun sedikit kecewa

"udah masuk gih" ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum manis

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya. ia pun mulai memasukin rumahnya. setelah dia masuk, Baekhyun langsung menutup pintu rumahnya

**BLAM**

setelah menutup pintu rumahnya, Baekhyun mengintip dari kaca sebelah pintu rumahnya. ia melihat Chanyeol sedang tersenyum manis menatap kepergian dirinya. Chanyeol pun berjalan ke mobilnya dan masuk ke mobilnya. lalu ia menjalankan mobilnya pelan untuk meninggalkan rumah Baekhyun

setelah Chanyeol pergi pulang, Baekhyun langsung masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan mengambil bantal stoberi kesayanganya. ia pun menutup mukanya dengan bantal tersebut dan berteriak sekencang-kencangnya seperti yeoja manis nan mungil yang sedang dilanda cinta

**'apakah ini yang namanya..._Cinta?_' **tanya Baekhyun kepada dirinya

**'jika benar ini cinta...rasanya sangat menyenangkan...sangat hangat' **batin Baekhyun lagi

setelah berurusan dengan masalah cinta, Baekhyun pun mengganti pakaiannya dengan piayamanya dan membaringkan tubuh mungilnya di kasurnya yang empuk. siap bertemu dengan alam mimpinya

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**gimana?! udah panjang ato belum?! nyiahahaha~~**

**sebenernya mau bikin 2chap aja, tapi karna menurut author terlalu singkat, jadi 3 chap deh**

**kayaknya, nih ef ef harus ganti judul deh. masak judulnya 'Youre Eyes' tapi ga ada sangkut pautnya sama MATA QAAQ**

**kayaknya(lagi) author mau hiatus untuk beberapa bulan. soalnya minggu depan udah UAS dan tahun depan udah UNAS ;AAA;  
**

**tapi author usahain, buat apdet ef ef author bulan ini. doain ya biar UASnya jalan lancar. Amiiin /.\  
**

**jadi author minta maaf ne, buat telat apdet dll. teruuus, maafin author juga kalo chap ini rada-rada aneh. sifatnya Baekhyun berubah-ubah**

**eh, beneran ga sih Exo bakalan comeback?! katnya pas si leader mesum nan tinggi itu /slapped\ ultah, Exo bakalan comebcak? tapi kan Kris udah lama ultahnya. eh author lupa, SAENGIL CHUKKAI HAMNIDA KRIS SI LIDER MESUUUUM \^o^/#diwushu Tao#dibakar Kris **

**oke, author banyak bacot**

**author terima semua saran dan kritik kalian**

**.**

**.**

**oke Time for Balas Ripiuw**

**ParkOna : RTT banget sama chingu, Chanyeol emang tampan. mau makai atau enggak makai kacamata. gomawo udh ripiuw, ripiuw lagi ne^^**

**SHY Fukuru : mian ya kalau ef ef nya pendek. author usahakan nanti bikin yang panjang. makasih buat sarannya. author emang harus berguru dulu deh kayaknya X3. gomawo udh ripiuw, ripiuw lagi ne^^**

**Novey : gomawo udh ripiuw, ripiuw lagi ne^^**

**Nada Lim : Chanyeol emang ganteng chingu XD. gomawo udh ripiuw, ripiuw lagi ne^^**

**12Wolf : ini udh dilanjut. gomawo udh ripiuw, ripiuw lagi ne^^**

**ByunnaPark : ini udh dilanjut chingu. gomawo udh ripiuw dan nyemangatin author, ripiuw lagi ne^^**

**YuniNJ : iya chingu, Baekhyun ngebantuin Chanyeol biar ganteng. chingu pinter deh, udh bisa nebak jalan ceritanya, daebak. tapi nanti ga jauh-jauh amat kok *laah*. gomawo udh ripiuw, ripiuw lagi ne^^**

**Park Young Min-chan : ini udh dilanjut chingu. gomawo udh ripiuw, ripiuw lagi ne^^**

**chanbaex : chingu maafkan author yang sudah membuat engkau bingung QAAQ, sekarang udh pake tanda petik 2 ("). jeongmael mianhaeyo chingu *bow*. gomawo udh ripiuw, ripiuw lagi ne^^**

**HouseGirlAttack : sabar chingu, nc'nya nanti ne? X3 maaf ne kalo ef efnya singkat, padat, dan jelas. author usahain nanti panjaaaaaaang kayak Chanyeol XDD. ini udh dilanjut. gomawo udh ripiuw, ripiuw lagi ne^^**

**.**

**.**

**GOMAWOOOO reader-reader sekalian, jangan lupa ripuw lagi ne, author terima semua saran dan kritik dari kalia-kalian semua \^o^/. dari yang jelas sampe g jelas*laah* XDD**

**SARANGHAEEEE~ *tjivok**nunjukin ChanBaek pelukan*  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Hyunre~**


End file.
